My life, your life
by Alexzang
Summary: First Story warning. Eve Kuro is a high school girl. She has some kind of illness that cause problems for her at a random time. Every day is like the same to her, but that is going to change. What will happen to her? Will she fell in love or be alone? Eve x Elsword and maybe other pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

My life your life

Before saying anything I need to give you warnings. This is my first story, I'm a very very bad speller, and I have the worlds worse grammer. I'm also figuring out how to work this story thing so enjoy the story I guess?

Introducing the characters

Eve-CN

Ashia-EM

Raven-BM

For now I'll add more later on the chapter

Eve pov. early morning first day of school

... "RING RING RING" ... "RING RING RI-" "OMG SHUT UP" ... "zzzz" ... "...WAIT IM LATE!"

It was early morning on the first day of school. I'm Eve Kuro 16 years old, relationship-single, highschooler.

"I'm going, bye Moby and Remy" Moby and Remy are my pet dogs, Moby is a black puppy and Remy is the white puppy. "Lucky just on time" I said walking to my seat. My seat is at the back of the room one seat away from the window.

"Hi Eve long time no see" I turn around and saw my best friend Ashia, who give me a bone crushing hug. "Yea long time no see Ashia and... do you mind letting me go, you're crushing my bones." "Oh sorry Eve".

The first day of school went by fast. "Hey Eve lets eat lunch at the yard" "Oh ok sure" I said with a smile. "Hi girls" a black hair man said. "Raven?" I said confuse. "Yea nice to meet you again" "Wow you changed alot" Ashia said blushing. "Yea my kendo teacher tell me to work out over the summer" Raven said scatching his hair.

"Ok girls see you later" After saying our good byes I sit down at the table and whisper to Ashia. "Ashia do you have a crush on Raven?" Her eyes widen "W-What! NOOO I don't like him..." she said blushing. "Oh really? your blushing a lot." I said teasing Ashia. "S-shut up eve... I'm just hot..." She said looking away blushing. After the bell ring we went back to the class rooms, and after that I walk home.

"I'm back moby and Remy!" "WOOF!" "Ok I'll get dinner started soon." I said as I start changing. "After dinner I went out to a convenience store for some food." "Its getting late..." I mumble to myself. When I'm cross the streets my vision start to become blurry. "No not again..." And in the corner of my eyes truck coming towards me.

Yea... that was the first chapter sorry if I suck I know how bad I am at this...I think I put to less details... I'm kinda nervous about this so ... Yea.. bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry... I have been busy and lazy so... yea sorry if you are reading this story. Oh and my laptop act funny so I restart everything on my PC it also delete this chapter, so I don't know what I wrote so I'm starting over from scratch. Unlucky me lol.

Introducing the new characters  
>Elsword-RS<p>

Lol I don't feel like making this chapter long. I'm so tired from running a mile for GYM. Lol finish in 8.03 mins and I still get a B .-. OK here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Eve pov.

"No not again..." I said as the truck comes towards me. "Am I'm going to die?" I thought. Then I hear someone running and feel my legs lift off from the ground.

I open my eye and see a teenager carrying me to safty. I got a small glance at him before I loss conscious. Red?

I wake up with a big headache on my head. "Where am I?" I ask myself. I look around I was on a bed and every thing is white.

Then a nurse come in "Oh your awake miss Kuro" she said to me with a smile.

"Yea, where am I and how did I get here..." I said still having a headache.

"Your in the elder hospital, a good looking man carry you here." she said as she give me some water.

"Thanks" I said as I accept it. "You can check out tomorrow morning" Said the nurse as she walked out of the room leaving me alone.

I wonder who is that guy... I ask myself countless times.

I look out at the window looking at the clear blue sky. Well... I guess I'll be missing school.

The next day

"Take care" the nurse said as I walk away. "Thanks for everything" I yelled back.

It was in the afternoon when I got home. "Right now I should be having lunch with Ashia..." I sighed as I feed Moby and Remy.  
>Then I lay on my bed all day until I got a text from Ashia.<p>

"Omg where have you been? You miss 2 days of school and Its still the first week of school!" I awkwardly laugh at Ashias text.  
>"Sorry I got in a little accident, but I'll be fine I'll come to school tomorrow" I text.<p>

"Oh ok, Oh and btw (by the way) there is a new boy in our class and he look so CUTE!" I was a little confuse at her text.

"Oh really? What he look like and whats his name?" I ask "Oh~ so you want to stalk him too" ...

"No its not like that I just want to know who is he" I said so there is no misunderstandings.

"Ok fine~ Well he is super cute and cool, he doen't talk that much, and he look a little scary but he is still so cute~."

"How is he scary?" I ask "Well one thing he have blood color red eyes and hair and the other thing is he is stronger then Raven.

" Red"... I said to myself. Could he be the one that save me? No it's impossible, the person that save me is going to my school?

To be countiue

* * *

><p>Ok here is chapter 2 Lol. Sorry I've been really lazy. I don't know when I feel like typing another chapter. Maybe when I get more people to read my stories... Which not a lot of people going to, and plus this chapter is short and I don't know when will I run out of ideas. I'm good at writing heartbreaking stories lol. So... Review? Remember I'm still a noob QwQ.<p> 


	3. Information

** Ok I'm not going to do much here I'm just telling more information about the characters and out coming characters in the story. If you don't want to read this don't read it this is just telling more about the characters in the story.**

Eve Kuro (CN) 16 : Highschool girl, she is very smart, not interest in boys. She is rich but live alone in a two story house. Her parnets live far away but they still keep in contact. Eve have 2 puppy, Moby and Remy like in the game but pretend they are dogs lol. She has an unknown sickness that gives her trouble a random times like in chapter 2.

Ashia Void (EM) 16 : High school girl in the same class as Eve. She is Eves best friend She is also smart like Eve. She is shy when talking about Raven. She got some feelings him as well.

Raven (BM) 17 : Highschooler Different classes Handsome, strong, and cool. He is currently the strongest in kendo class until chapter 2 when he lost to Elsword in a practice. His family is unknown. He is the strongest in the school too until Elsword came.

Elsword Sieghart (IS sorry guys I need to change the class) 17 :Highschooler that save Eve and sit right next to Eve in class Unknown for now, but very strong stronger then Raven. Looks cute and scary. Doesn't talk much. I'll put information about his family later on the story.

Upcoming characters.

Chung Seiker (TT) 16 : Going to make Elsword and Chung love rivals. Highschooler different class then Eve. He is rich, smart, handsome, he is one of the wealthiest families. He don't get love. He thinks that everyone will fall for him no matter what. He thinks money is everything. He think he get what ever he wants.

Ara Hana (SD) 16: Eves love rival. High school girl in Eves class. She is nice, pretty, cheerful, she always cheer up Elsword. She is like a sun for Elsword when he is in the darkness.

Rena (GA) 19 : Pretty girl with big melons...student teacher in Eves school. Very popular with boys ofc. She is very scary when she gets mad and very nice when she is not mad.

Add (LP) 17 : Gangster like...? Doesn't go to the school that Eve goes. He is the bad guy. He works with Chung to steal Eve away from everyone.

**Ok I know this is boring and short but I want to explain more about the characters before I make some heart broking parts. Oh and I think I'll make this story M because I'm going to show some bloody parts. And no one review my story ;-; I think its because of school work and personal stuff... or I just suck... See you in the next chapter**


End file.
